Ben 10 Justice League: The Return of Evil Waybig
Ben 10 Justice League: The Return of Evil Waybig is a crossover between Ben 10, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Justice League. This is a four hour CG movie silmar to Ben 10: Destroy all Aliens Overview 16 year-old Ben Tennyson ,Gwen, and Kevin were fighting crime when a time portal bring 10-year-olds Ben and Gwen, evan Kevin 11 a giant portal appeard in the sky bringing the Justice League. And they have to work together to stop a familiar enemy who come to destroy the universe...Evil Waybig and someof Ben's foes! Plot It's a day in Bellwood when Ben, Gwen and Kevin were pusuing Sixsix and Ssserpent when they whe Characters Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Gwen Tennyson (Kari Wahlgren *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Elena Validus (Tia Texida) *Max Tennyson (Paul Eding) *Young Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong) *Young Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith) *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) *Tetrax Shard (Dave Fennoy) *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) *Ship (Vvyan Pham) *Professor Paradox (David McCallum) *Bivalvan (Dee Bradley Baker) *P'andor (Troy Baker) *Andreas (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Ra'ad (Dee Bradley Baker) *Galapagus (John DiMaggio) *Eunice (Molly C. Quinn) Alien forms #Heatblast (Steven Blum) #Four Arms (Richard McGonagle) #Diamondhead (Jim Ward) #XLR8 (Jim Ward) #Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) #Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) #Ghostfreak (Jeff Bennett and Steven Blum) #Upgrade (Tera Strong and Yuri Lowenthal) #Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) #Grey Matter (Richard Steven Horvitz) #Buzzshock (Tera Strong) #Articguana (Tom Kane) #Spitter (Dee Bradley Baker) #Cannonblot (Fred Tatasciore) #Wildvine (Jim Ward) #Upchuck (Carlos Alazraqui) #Ditto (Rob Paulson) #Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) #Way Big (Dee Bradley Baker) #Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire (Dee Bradley Baker) #Humongousaur/Ultimate Humongousaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Chromastone (Dee Bradley Baker) #Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo #Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill (Dee Bradley Baker) #Goop (Dee Bradley Baker) #Jetray (Dee Bradley Baker) #Brainstorm (Dee Bradley Baker) #Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spider-Monkey (Dee Bradley Baker) #Lodestar (Dee Bradley Baker) #Rath (John DiMaggio) #Nanomech (Dee Bradley Baker) #Water Hazard (Carlos Alazraqui) #Terraspin (Dee Bradly Baker) #Armodrillo (Kevin Michael Richardson) #NRG (Chris Cox) #AmpFibian (Dee Bradley Baker) #Fastrack (Dee Bradey Baker) #ChamAlien (Dee Bradley Baker) #Jurry Rigg (Bradley Baker) #Eatle (Richard Green) #Clockwork (Dee Bradley Baker) Justice League #Superman (George Newborn) #Batman (Kevin Conroy) #Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) #Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Josh keaton) #Flash/Wally West (Michael Rosenbaum) #Martain Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Aquaman (John DiMaggio) #Hawkwoman (Maria Canals-Barrea) #Hawkman (James Remar) #Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) #Blue Beetle (Will Friedle) #Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) #Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) #Dr. Fate (James Horan) #Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) #Booster Gold (Crispin Freeman) #*Skeets (Billy West) #Green Lantern/John Stewart (Phil LaMarr) #Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) #Fire (Grey DeLisle) #Ice (Jennifer Hale) #Supergirl (Summer Glau) Villians *Evil Waybig (not albedo)(Gary Anthony Wiliams): The main villain *Vilgax (James Remar) *Vilgax (Original Series) (Steven Blum) *Pyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) *Vilgax's drones **Cyber Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) - *Overlord (Chirstopher McDonald) *Kevin 11 (James Arnold Taylor) *Konvikt (Fred Tatasciore) *Vulcanus (John DiMaggio) *Kolar (James Arnold Taylor) *Trumbipular (Dee Bradly Baker) *Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) *Ssserpent (Dee Bradley Baker) *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) *Rojo (Jennifer Hale) *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Kraab (Jeff Bennett) *Albedo *Techadons * Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Movies